Out of the Closet and Into a Romance
by TylerSivan
Summary: This is my take on what happened after Troye Sivan finished filming his coming out video. Will Tyler finally realize that he has feelings for Troye? Will Troye take the leap of faith and tell Tyler about his feelings? Could Troyler become real? Maybe our favorite Youtubers could mix things up and make things more interesting.


A/N - this is a totally fan-based take on what happened after Troye filmed his coming out video.

Tyler watched Troye as he made himself comfortable on his living room couch. This was the most nervous he had ever seen him. Tyler was probably even more nervous than him. It was taking him all he had not to go and break the set up and just pull Troye in for a hug. With the glaring lights and the wide stare of the camera, the set seemed almost predatory. But Troye was no victim, as everyone could probably see. Though his eyes were moist and his fingers trembled as he nervously settled his hair, there was a fire burning behind his icy blue eyes. He hadn't spoken a word as everybody had helped set up the lights and camera. He sat quietly, deep in thought.

"Whenever you're ready Troye," Zoe's voice startled Tyler out of his reverie. Everybody in the room fell silent and all eyes lay on the thin boy as he pursed his lips, took in a shaky breath and looked in the camera. Tyler watched awestruck as Troye told the world his story. "He is so brave." was all that Tyler could think. There were parts that were difficult for him to get out, but he pushed through. There were times he would look outside with dreamy eyes, reliving the times he was talking about. After he finished the bit about telling his father he seemed to get braver and by the end of the video, he could even smile his warm smile. When he did his iconic wink and signing off, the room burst into applause. Tyler looked around him and saw that there wasn't a single dry eye in the house. Everybody was running up to Troye, congratulating him and hugging him. Tyler went in with the crowd and put his arms around Troye. He leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I am so proud of you." "Thanks." Troye whispered back. Tyler felt a shiver run down his spine with his words. He thought nothing of it.

The Youtubers had come to LA to film collaborations and film for their vlogs. They then headed out to the house they had rented to film the rest of the videos and the collaborations. The house was large with three bedrooms, a huge pool in the backyard and magnificent couches and a huge tv in the living room.

Everybody decided to go to the pool once they had settled down. Troye went into a room to change and everybody split of in different directions, looking for their swimming costumes and deciding on sunscreens. This gave Tyler a little time to think as he strolled to the pool. He didn't want to swim and was in no mood to sit in the bright LA sun. Ever since the internet had started shipping 'Troyler' he couldn't help feel a little uncomfortable about it. Troye was one of his best friends and he didn't want things to get weird, but what was he thinking. How could a fan-shipping get in between anyone? He had shipped himself with Zoe and done a 'boyfriend tag' video for heaven's sake! Tyler shook his head and smiled to himself. He had shipped himself with everyone in his collaborations and so had the internet, some people even thought that 'Zyler' was real. But why did 'Troyler' make him feel so uncomfortable? His thoughts were broken by Casper and Joe screaming "Cannonball!" as they ran into the pool. Lois, Zoe and Alfie followed close by. By the time Tanya came out and started talking to him about what pool water did to your hair, Tyler had forgotten what he was thinking about.

Time flew by as the youtubers dived, sunbathed and filmed. Lois was trying to stand on the lilo in the pool when Zoe started filming, everybody laughed as he fell in. Tyler was joining in on the laughter when he heard Zoe tell the camera about Troye's earlier video. He followed the camera's gaze and saw Troye coming outside with a can of coke squinting in the sun. Tyler's stomach did a small flip when he saw him. "What is wrong with me today?!" Tyler chided himself as he put on his iconic smile for the camera that Zoe was pointing at him. Troye made his way to the seat besides Tyler's, he smiled at Tyler as he sat and Tyler's stomach did another flip. He started to think if there was something wrong with the eggs he had for breakfast.

"I thought I'd lie down for a while because I was so exhausted from the video, but then I ended up taking a nap!" Troye said as he laughed sitting back on the pool chair. "The video was a-mazing. I like literally had tears in my eyes when I was watching you film. I am so proud of you" Tyler said as he leaned back as well. "Thanks Tyler," he said smiling, taking a sip of coke "It means a lot."  
>Tyler's stomach fluttered again and he vaguely thought that he was going to puke.<p>

"So what plans do you have for the evening?" Tyler asked. "Oh, nothing in particular really… Jim and Grace are going to do a video soon maybe I'll stay and watch. Do you have any plans?" Troye replied raising his eyebrows.

"Nope," said Tyler shaking his head and watching Louise getting into the pool, "But I don't think I'll stay for the filming, I have some editing to do."

"So you're heading back to your place?" Troye asked, sitting up and turning towards Tyler. "Yeah I think I'll head back," Tyler said checking the time on his iPhone, "in about ten minutes or so." Realizing how late it was.

Troye shifted on his seat looking thoughtfully at the can in his hands. A moment passed and Troye finally looked at Troye "I was thinking, maybe. Um, would it be okay if I tagged along?" Troye asked, "I could help you edit." He added with a shrug when Tyler stared at him blankly.

"Yes of course. And it's been forever since we hung out right?" Tyler finally made his mouth move. Troye's face flooded with relief.

Both boys made their way in and packed all their stuff. They said their goodbyes and drove back to Tyler's.

Tyler blasted one direction on the way home and both boys sang along, shouting out their favorite parts of the song. At one point they both shouted out "that's what makes you beautiful!" and looked at each other. Tyler felt his face heat up and Troye's pale cheeks turned a light shade of pink. They turned away quickly, blushing and smiling to themselves.

"You are beautiful you know." Tyler said before he could stop himself. He smiled cheekily as Troye's blush deepened and shyly smiled back at him. Tyler tried to keep his eyes on the road while his stomach was assaulted by butterflies. Troye was quiet the whole way back chancing glances on Tyler and blushing when their eyes met. Tyler pulled up on his driveway and killed the engine. Silence fell in the car. Troye's face was thoughtful and he was staring straight ahead. "Earth to Troye. 'You there?" Tyler said waving his hand in front of Troye. Troye blinked and turned to Tyler after a moment he said, "I was thinking about how to edit the video, maybe I should leave out the personal bits." "No! That's my favorite part and you looked so cute! And I think that is how the people watching at home will really be able to connect to you through that." Tyler said, sitting up and turning towards Troye. Troye was blushing. "What?" Tyler asked. "You said that I looked cute." He said cheekily. Now it was Tyler's turn to blush "Oh, you know what I mean." He said as he unfastened his seatbelt and got out of the car.

Once inside, Troye said that he was tired and headed to Tyler's room to take a nap and Tyler went to his study and worked on his editing. He realized some of his clips were in his pendrive which was in his room. He went to get it, treading lightly so as not to wake up Troye. Troye was snuggled up in his bed holding one of his pillows to his chest. He picked up the pendrive and was walking back when he heard Troye say "Tyyylllerrr…" at first he thought he had woken him up, but Troye didn't open his eyes - Which meant that he was talking in his sleep – which also meant he was dreaming about him. Tyler's felt a warmth creep into his heart, he now was realizing that maybe he did have feelings for the boy asleep on his bed. He went into his study and tried editing but he couldn't concentrate. He had always known that there was some chemistry between him and Troye but what he was feeling today was much stronger.

He edited for a long time till his back was stiff and his head felt heavy. He looked at the time and saw that it was almost 9.

Tyler walked into his room to wake Troye and order dinner only to find Troye already awake and sitting up on his bed his eyes were a little glazed and he looked a little lost. He sat next to him on the bed.

"You okay?" Tyler asked lightly. "I'm worried." Troye admitted softly. "Why?" Tyler asked now concerned. "It's nothing." Troye said but his smile faultered when he looked at Tyler. Tyler leaned in and hugged him tightly.

"If it's about the video it's okay. You are amazing and people love you for you not on what your sexual orientation is." Tyler said softly but firmly. "I'm scared." Tyler felt the Troye's lips form the words on his chest. "There's nothing to be scared about. You were so brave today…" Tyler began "Stop saying that." Troye said cutting him off and pulling away. "Stop saying what?" Tyler asked not being able to keep the hurt away from his voice. "That I'm brave - because I'm not." Troye replied sadly, "What?!" asked Tyler now more confused than hurt.

"I've told the world my well known secret but I'm not brave enough to tell my biggest secret to someone I've cared about so much." Troye said close to tears.

Tyler moved closer to him and put a hand on his leg, "I'll help you, tell whoever it is what you want to say."

"I can't it's too big it could change everything… ruin everything." Troye said as he put his head in his trembling hands. Tyler was now very concerned, millions of thoughts were racing through his head as he put an arm around Troy's shoulder and spoke softly "Whatever it is I'm sure it's going to be okay and that person will treat whatever you have to say with respect and will not judge you."

One blue eye peeked from under his slightly trembling hands "Are you sure?" he asked apprehensively, his eyes unreadable. "I'm sure." Tyler asserted as he lightly grabbed Troyes wrists and pulled it away from his face. Troye looked questioningly into his eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. His lips were smooth and velvety as it presses against his own. Tyler's heart leapt up to his throat as Troye pulled away slowly, he kept both of his eyes on his and said "I think I'm in love with you."


End file.
